Lucia Hogi
|kanji = ルチア ホジ|romaji = ruchia hoji|alias = |color = Black|text = White|name = Lucia Hogi|race = Spirit-Infused|gender = Female|birthplace = Fiore, Ishgar|education = Private|status = Alive|age = 10 (Pre Timeskip) 27 (Post Timeskip)|hair color = Various|eye color = Yellow|skin tone = Various|height = 195 cm|weight = 69 kg|affiliation = |occupation = Independent Mage|base of operations = Ishgar, Earth Land|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|relatives = Mago Hogi (Father) Alanna L. Atonia (Mother) Summer Hogi (Half-Sister) Nobya Hogi (Aunt) Multo Hogi (Great Uncle)|magic = Elder Magic Celestial Spirit Summoning Water Magic Library of the Enchantress}} Lucia Hogi (ルチア ホジ ruchia hoji) is the daughter of Mago Hogi and Alanna L. Atonia, the half sister to Summer Hogi, and a current independent mage who was raised into adulthood by the mage Cleopatra Atosaki, a person she looks up to greatly besides her mother and father. Born not too long around the conclusion of the Civil War in Ishgar, where both her parents fought against the Magic Council, Lucia in the early stages of her life was taken care by her father Mago in her infant ages, who despite her age began teaching the art of magic. Lucia was able to show great skill in her abilities, learning quickly on how to control it as well as apply it onto the field, as most of her spells taught by her father were more on the offensive side as he wished her to become one of the greatest wizards of all time. This gave her a lasting positive view on her father who she came to admire, and so when the time came that Mago had somewhat abandoned Lucia and Alanna, he had left an emotional scar as she began to think that her father had left her because she was not powerful enough. This inspired Lucia to become better and better for when the day that she and Mago can finally meet, she can display how powerful she has become during his absence. Raised by Cleopatra Atosaki, Lucia continued her training under the watchful eye of her current guardian, developing her magic to where it is today, as she delivers devastating strikes that can leave lasting marks that remind the targets how powerful Lucia has become. Having inheritied Elder Magic from her father, due to him being a Spirit-Infused being, Lucia has come to master both of her Elder Magic spells as well learn and adapt to the Library of the Enchantress, the primary magic that her mother Alanna utilises with skill. Over the time that she had spent training with her father and mother as well as training under the watch of Cleopatra, Lucia has shown to be quite the talented one when it comes to a variety of magics, making her extremely skillfull as well as having the variety of magics at her disposal to use against enemies of the sort. When learning a new magic, Lucia shows that she can quickly grasp the techniques in a fairly quick session, able to cast nearly anything that she is taught thanks to her extreme knowledge of magic and the methods she was taught by her parents in order to grasp the basics of magic easily. Back in her own timeline, Lucia has come to master and familiarise herself with many magics that she had learned all over the world, becoming quite skilled and having a variety of magics at her disposal just like her mother and father, who in her timeline have vanished out of thin air. To prevent this from happening, Lucia has come back through the use of a magic device in order to protect her parents as well as have a chance to finally meet her father who has been absent from nearly all her life. In the age of 27, Lucia proves herself to be a skillful master of the magic arts at a young adult age though her reason for this is because of all her motivation to impress and become just like her parents, to even surpass them if she trains enough. Becoming an independent mage, Lucia has found more freedom to be without the council than to be with it, just as both her parents did as she travels Ishgar in order to not be restricted of laws by the council during her journey. In order not to interfere with the past as well as her child self, Lucia has come to be extremely cautious on how she interacts with the world, even using a fake names sometimes when on the spot, though none of this all matters really due to her individual presence in this time from her past life. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Trivia *15,000th article \o/